


Hair Salon

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, First Meetings, Gen, Hair Salon, Humor, I'm Sorry, Long Hair, Lucius Malfoy's hair, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Meet-Cute, POV Lucius Malfoy, Thor's long hair, Why Did I Write This?, i thought it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: There is one secret Lucius guarded close to his heart. His hair care routine.One day he meets someone whose hair were as good as his own.Crack!fic guys.. Don't take it seriously.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Hair Salon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's RaD and Bingo 19  
> RaD prompt: Lucius Malfoy, Thor - meet cute  
> Bingo Square filled: B1 Humor
> 
> Betaed using Grammarly!

Lucius Malfoy was a cold-hearted bastard. He had a reputation and he relished in it. His secrets had secrets and there were literal skeletons in his closet. However, buried deep down those occlumency shields was the traitorous of all of his illegal activities, something even he was abashed at doing; his visits to the muggle salons. Despite his excessively low opinion about those peasants, he couldn’t stop marveling at their scented shampoos and their hair massages. His lush blonde locks didn’t come at a cheap price. It required spending time around muggle appliances and suffering through not cursing them in oblivion.

He sat on his chair and closed his eyes in containment. There was something dark and vicious about the way the hair dressers weeded out secrets and gossip out of their clients. He almost appreciated the way people lost sense of reality when those clever fingers worked magic on their scalps. After being out with Carrows on a ridiculous raid he had more than earned his deluxe package. He let his mind wander into a happy space, almost missing the new customer.

If Lucius was a dramatic person (and knew the proper terms), he would have said all hairdressers around him gasped when the man lowered his hood; swooned when he ran hair through his hair and fainted when he removed his sunglasses to wink at them. But since Lucius was foremost the Malfoy, he just glared at the newcomer and his shiny golden hair. He cast a disdainful glance at the absolutely chiseled body attached to those cascading hair and sniffed to swallow his biting remark. He blanched when the stranger lowered himself in the adjacent seat.

“Oh, a fellow companion in the midst! You have the most exquisite silver hair I have ever laid my eyes upon. It is truly a sight to behold. I am Thor.”

Lucius stared at him for ten seconds without blinking before his own manners took over. No one ever had dared to outshine him. He tried to force down the warmth creeping up on his cheeks and answered the greeting in true Malfoy fashion, “Your beautiful hair does not give you the right to talk with me, you absolute filth! Which shampoo do you use though?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure why I wrote this..  
> Please don't judge me :D 
> 
> But if you like this, please leave kudos!


End file.
